Tan solo un día normal
by Viosil Uab
Summary: Sabado por la mañana del 7mo año, Remus desea que Sirius se levante, por su parte, Padfoot desea otras cosas. SBxRL, Slash, MWPP, PseudoFluff XD


N/A: Hola a todos. Antes que nada, quisiera pedir disculpas por las demoras en la segunda parte de "Una Ultima Vez", no se si lo sepan, pero estoy en el ultimo año del secundario y me he encontrado en época de exámenes, lo cual me ha mantenido bastante ocupado...hoy he intentado avanzar un poco en eso, pero como me sentía un tanto bloqueado comencé a divagar un rato...como fuere, este es el resultado XD.

Su objetivo es solo para ahogar los rumores sobre mi muerte XD y para asegurar que seguiré trabajando...salvo que seas lector de mis fics de SK, en ese caso me temo que eso es un caso perdido...XD

Como fuese, espero puedan disfrutar de este fic (...podrán? XD)

Aclaraciones: Tipos de letra

Normal: Texto en general

_Itálica o cursiva_: Pensamientos, así como textos dentro del fic (por ejemplo, un libro)

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje importante me pertenece, si ven algún estúpido personaje de relleno, a de seguro si es cosa mía XD . Los personajes que valen la pena son maquinación de la genial J.K. Rowling.

**Tan solo un día normal  
**

POV de Remus

_¿Qué es lo que llamamos "normal"? – Es una pregunta que no puedo evitar hacerme al menos una vez al día; ¿Acaso existe un estándar que nos acredita como "persona común y corriente"? De ser así, dudo que calificaría dentro de esa categoría... es uno de los gajes del oficio de todo joven que es mago, hombre lobo y esta enamorado de uno de sus mejores amigos...supongo que ya habrán notado que no soy uno de los especimenes mas comunes dentro del frasco..._

_Ya que lo preguntan...Mi nombre es Remus John (si...se que es un nombre aburrido...) Lupin, tengo 17 años y estoy en mi 7mo año en Hogwarts, la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería de Gran Bretaña y, en mi humilde opinión, del mundo entero. Como ya les he mencionado, Soy un hombre lobo, eso significa que una vez al mes (Y en algunos meses incluso 3 veces, dependiendo del poder del ciclo lunar...) pierdo el control de mi cuerpo y me transformo en una bestia con sed de sangre humana... y... si... es tan malo como suena. Por suerte cuento con la ayuda de mis compañeros Marauders. ¿Que cómo me ayudan? Te lo contaría...pero si lo hago, tal vez se metan en un problema...solo te diré que quebrantan al menos un centenar de reglas cada vez que lo hacen...genial¿no?._

_No se si sueno un tanto malhumorado, si es así, les pido perdón. Todo es culpa del sol, quien se ha atrevido a despertarme (que descaro, no lo creen?). Para serles sincero, nunca me ha costado levantarme en las mañanas, que lo disfrute, es ya un tema aparte..._

Mis ojos se abren con pesadez, sobre mi cama cae un perezoso haz de luz en el que infinitas motas de polvo danzan con alegría, no puedo evitar bostezar y volver a cerrar mis ojos dejándome atrapar por la calidez de mi cama...realmente mucho mas atractiva que la posibilidad de otro día de un particularmente gélido noviembre.

No hay caso...quien se despierta con los rayos del sol jamás podrá volver a dormirse, no puedo evitar gruñir a modo de protesta y finalmente sentarme.

Desde mi posición puedo ver todo el contenido de la habitación, en el pequeño ventanal junto al pie de mi cama pequeños montículos de nieve y escarcha se adhieren al cristal, sin embargo, y gracias al servicio de los elfos domésticos, la habitación se mantiene cálida y acogedora. La cama de Peter se encuentra vacía, seguramente se encuentra desayunando...Siempre le molestó nuestra falta de entusiasmo por platos rebosantes de comida matutina. Escucho un ruido y dirijo mi vista a la cama frente a la mía, en ella, James ya se encuentra preparado con su túnica de Quidditch, su vista se encuentra en los numerosos seguros de sus guantes especiales, cuando finalmente termina de asegurarlos, se da cuenta de que estoy despierto y me sonríe con simpatía, yo hago lo mismo por él.

-Te desperté? – preguntó en voz baja, tratando de no perturbar el sueño de nadie mas

-No, descuida – respondo en el mismo tono bajo, estirando mis brazos para desperezarme -¿Qué hora es?

-Temprano...no mas de las ocho, deberías aprovechar que es sábado y dormir un poco mas...la luna llena fue hace menos de una semana...-comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, yo solo sonreí con simpatía.

-Nah, no importa – comenté despreocupado- de todos modos, ya me despabilé...tu práctica ya comienza?

-Sip, en 10 minutos...si queremos ganar esa copa tenemos que seguir entrenando – comentó de manera enérgica, con ese brillo maníaco que solo el Quidditch puede poner en sus ojos...bueno, solo eso y Lily...y tal vez molestar a Snape...- Será mejor que me vaya o llegaré tarde...

-Buena suerte – dije a modo de despedida

-Gracias- respondió con una sonrisa, preparando para irse – Moony, no te olvides de despertar a Padfoot, sino lo haces, dormirá durante el resto del día – ambos asentimos y finalmente James se retiró, llevando su amada Nimbus 1700 cargada en el hombro.

La puerta de cerezo y bronce pulido se cerró con un pequeño "click" , seguí contemplándola por al menos un minuto, como si haciéndolo, podría evitarme la deprimente, repulsiva, desagradable y totalmente no-romántica (Merlín...a quien engaño?) experiencia de tener que despertar a esa masa durmiente que es mi compañero, amigo y secreto objeto de mis afectos...es decir, Sirius

Así que con paso lento y resignado me acerco a su cama de cuatro postes.

POV de Sirius

_Haaa...existe acaso algo mejor que poder dormir en una cama cálida en una mañana tan gélida? Jeje...de hecho...se me ocurren muchas, y solo para que se hagan una idea, todas involucran a un sensual hombre lobo de ojos color miel y que van desde inocentes paseos por los terrenos del colegio tomándonos de la mano hasta situaciones solo etiquetables como PG-15 y R..._

_¿Cómo¿Qué quién es el pervertido que les habla? Soy Sirius (Merlín...juren que no se reirán) Orion Black, y no, no soy un pervertido...al menos eso creo... Por cierto, sentirte terriblemente atraído por uno de tus mejores amigos no cuenta como ser pervertido...o si?_

_¿He¿Algo mas sobre mi? Bueno...Tengo 17 años y soy miembro de la casa Gryffindor, soy también descendiente de una de las familias de magos mas antiguas de todos los tiempos, los Black, famosos por nuestras tendencias separatistas y en mi opinión, por ser los mayores retrasados del universo._

_Pero vamos a lo que realmente importa ahora, es el primer sábado después de una semana de dificilísimos exámenes (Cualquier diría que con todo ese asunto de los EXTASIS nos dejarían en paz...) los Profesores decidieron darnos un descanso, cosa que, como cualquier persona normal, invertiré de la mejor manera posible: Con un sueño maratónico que posiblemente se extenderá hasta el martes...o al menos esa era mi intención, pues mis sueños ( nada que sea de su incumbencia...por cierto...quien diablos son ustedes?) se vieron interrumpidos por una melodiosa voz angelical, mi estomago danzó haciendo ruidos graciosos mientras una mano cálida agita con suavidad mi brazo desnudo provocando escalofríos en mi espalda._

-Padfoot! Despierta ya pedazo de zángano! – el gritó exasperado del joven Moony reverberó en la habitación.

-CDE-

El joven de cabellos color tinta parpadeó con lentitud exasperante, de una manera mecánica y ausente, totalmente incongruente con su usual modo hiperactivo. Los intensos ases de luz golpeaban con fuerza en su rostro, obligándolo a cerrar el ojo izquierdo de manera instintiva.

A su lado se encontraba sentada una figura elegante de piel pálida y brillantes ojos dorados, su cabello castaño danzaba alegremente con los rayos del sol y su esencia a algo que podía identificarse como miel, chocolate y hierbabuena llegaban al poderoso olfato del joven Black, produciendo cortocircuitos en su cerebro y graciosos cosquilleos en su estomago.

-Debo seguir soñando...-murmuró de manera ausente mientras el joven Lupin se limitaba a parpadear de manera curiosa

-Hum...Te sientes bien Pads? – comentó en un tono algo mas alegre en comparación a su modo recién-levantado de hacía unos minutos mezclado con algo de genuina preocupación...

- Este...si – Murmuró con una expresión dividida entre el ausentismo de quien recién despierta y un profundo embelesamiento

- Ya era hora de que despertaras, llevo intentando levantarte mas de media hora, sino quieres comer tocino frío, y con Merlín como testigo, te recomiendo no hacerlo, será mejor que te alistes para el desayuno – comentó con calma mientras tendía su cama (_"Los pobres elfos domésticos ya tienen demasiadas cosas que hacer..."_ es lo que solía decirles a sus compañeros de cuarto)

- Pero...pero...-murmuró incorporándose, su cabello negro ligeramente revuelto y un mohín de protesta un tanto infantil en su rostro adormilado – Ni siquiera son las nueve

- A mi tampoco me hace gracia- comentó el otro con un suspiro, sentándose en la cama prolijamente armada- Pero si nos quedamos durmiendo nos retrasaremos con todos esos trabajos kilométricos PRE-EXTASIS...Además...-Se incorporó y caminó hasta el pequeño ventanal, abriéndolo para echar un vistazo a los campos cubiertos por un blanco manto de nieve y escarcha, unos cuantos pajarillos cantaban en la lejanía-...Sería una pena perderse un día como este por quedarse en la cama...

- Tonterías – protestó el animago Black , volviendo a recostarse de manera abrupta, ocultando su despeinada cabellera bajo su almohada, el resto de sus palabras se escucharon un tanto ahogadas por la misma- No es mas que otro día común y corriente, haremos tarea, molestaremos a Snape, tu te enojarás conmigo por eso, luego nos arreglaremos y posiblemente James y Lily se besuqueen en el armario para las escobas del tercer piso...Ho si, nada mas que un día normal – concluyó con un suspiro un tanto derrotado.

- Bien...-Comentó con un suave tono condescendiente para luego rodar los ojos con un ligero deje de exasperación – Se le ocurre un programa mas interesante para nuestro día, Ho gran amo Padfoot que todo lo ve!

- Muchas cosas – gruñó, apoyando nuevamente la almohada bajo su cabeza y envolviéndose con las mantas, como si fuese una crisálida gigante, su rostro se mostraba ceñudo aunque ligeramente cubierto de rubor – Como por ejemplo dormir!

- Haaa...-murmuró el castaño entre parpadeos fugaces, mientras el moreno resoplaba con enojo, sin perder el rubor de su rostro mientras se acomodaba de manera bastante ruidosa.

- Es que estas camas están hechas de piedras o qué? – Gritó un tanto exasperado el joven animago, en ningún momento dejando de girar y cambiar de posiciones, sin lograr conciliar el sueño.

- Ya deja de quejarte y levántate – Suspiró el joven hombre lobo, un tanto resignado ante la terquedad del joven Black.

- No quiero! – Protestó el dichoso animago de un modo bastante infantil, viéndose acallado al sentir el peso de un cuerpo a su lado, el muchacho de orbes doradas lo miro con intensidad y sonrió de manera un tanto traviesa.

- Padfoot...-Susurro el otro con un sensual contoneo, acercándose al rostro profundamente sonrojado del joven de cabello color tinta

- Qu...qué pasa... Moony? – murmuró mientras su cuerpo temblaba ante la cercanía y su rostro se sonrojaba de manera cada vez más poco digna. Sintió un estallido en su cerebro, los latidos de su corazón se elevaron al mil por minuto, al percibir como la traviesa boca del hombre lobo rozaba su oído derecho – Mo...Moony – murmuró para si mismo, liberando algo entre un gemido y un suspiro.

- Sabes que sería bueno? – comentó con una risita lasciva para luego morder con suavidad el lóbulo derecho del joven Padfoot, quien sintió como sus huesos se derretían ante el delicado toque.

- Qu...qué? – Murmuró con un hilo de voz, mientras sus manos fallaban de manera estrepitosa al intentar mantenerse quietas

- Que te...-susurró de manera sensual- LEVANTEEES! – Concluyó con un grito que resonó en los confines mas remotos de la torre de astronomía, y, para que decirlo, en el pobre oído del joven Black, quien se incorporó molestó, profundamente abochornado, y por que no decirlo, algo herido y decepcionado.

- Eso no fue gracioso!- Protesto con su seño fruncido, las mejillas y la frente coloreadas de un profundo color carmín. A su lado, un joven Moony se secaba una lagrima de risa que rodaba por su mejilla.

- Ha...vamos Pads! – comentó el licántropo tratando de callar una pequeña risita y evitar acrecentar el enojo del animago – Tu me hiciste exactamente lo mismo hace menos de una semana! – señaló con gesto resuelto, tratando de zanjar el asunto.

- Si bueno...-Susurró cerrando los ojos en claro gesto de enfado, teniendo la gracia de sonrojarse aún mas – Pero eso fue diferente!

- Ha si? – Preguntó el joven castaño con una pequeña sonrisa, teniendo la delicadeza de arquear una ceja en señal de incredulidad – Yo recuerdo una escena muuuy similar a esta, solo que tu me lamiste la oreja – comentó en un tono casual- El mordisco es un sello personal mío – comentó con un guiño travieso, aunque en sus interiores se sonrojaba ante su propio descaro.

- No es por eso! – gruñó el animago con algo de frustración – Es que tu... lo haces ver como...como si...Haaa! – gritó un tanto desesperado desacomodando su reluciente melena negra con sus manos en signo de exasperación.

- Como si...que? – Preguntó el joven Lupin, genuinamente sorprendido

- Como si solo fuera un juego! – Protestó algo avergonzado- Yo no quiero esto!

- Ho...-Susurró algo avergonzado, mientras su rostro se ensombrecía – lo...lo siento, no...no volveré a molestarte – Y sin decir mas, se puso de pie y se dispuso a retirarse, sin levantar la mirada.

- Espera! – lo llamó, tomándolo por la muñeca y tirando de él, obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo.

- ...si? - El joven de cabello castaño se limito a mirar sus manos, apenado por todo el asunto y jurando que nunca jamás volvería a seguir un consejo de James, realmente toda esta estúpida estrategia de "Conquista a Padfoot" no había hecho más que hacerlos sentir incómodos...

- Quise decir que no quiero que esto sea SOLO un juego- ante esas palabras el castaño abrió sus ojos con profundo desconcierto, ante lo que el moreno se vio forzado a continuar – Remus yo quiero... que podamos reír juntos, poder abrazarte y tomarnos de las manos, quiere poder mirarte a los ojos por horas sin tener que esconderme de ti ni nadie mas...

- Sirius...

- Quiero poder dormir estando seguro de que no miras a otras personas de una manera especial, sabiendo de que serás solo para mi... – Susurró con un hilo de voz, sus mejillas conservaban un pálido color carmín, sus manos temblaban - Quiero besarte, saber que me quieres y me permitirás estar siempre junto a ti – concluyó agachando su cabeza con congoja.

- Tu! – dijo en un tono que parecía un gruñido y que obligó al animago a retorcerse en su asiento pese a ser media cabeza mas alto que el joven a su lado

- Lo...lo siento – contestó de inmediato y con un hilo de voz, cortando en seco las palabras del joven mago. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir el movimiento del chico castaño, suponiendo que fuera a golpearlo, sin embargo no esperaba que los cálidos brazos se enredaran alrededor de su torso, ni que su nariz recibiera con tal intensidad esa mezcla de chocolate, miel y hierbabuena.

- Eres un tonto...-murmuró con la voz algo acallada por la tela del pijama color negro mientras los brazos del joven Black lo envolvían, primero con algo de inseguridad y luego con una fuerza casi asfixiante

-Remus...- el hombre lobo alzó sus pupilas con lentitud, sus ojos se dividían entre el profundo cariño, el miedo y la inseguridad encontrando las orbes grises que eran fiel espejo de sus emociones. Acercaron se con lentitud, sus ojos nunca perdiendo contacto, para finalmente unirse en un beso, suave e inocente. Sentían como sus labios ardían como un millar de fuegos artificiales, luego de unos segundos que parecieron horas, se separaron.

Se quedaron cuando menos un minuto allí, inmóviles, aún cautivos en los brazos del otro, sus ojos nunca perdiendo contacto

-Sabes...- Comentó el licántropo mientras se acomodaba en la cama, sin soltarse del abrazo del animago, quien sonreía casi ido en su propia alegría – Quizás hoy pueda ser más que un día normal...- el chico moreno rió con suavidad y lo abrazó un poco mas fuerte

FIN

N/A: Mmm…Para que mentir, la verdad es que no ha quedado parecida a la idea original...no estoy del todo conforme con los resultados :s

Como fuere, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia, también agradezco y pido disculpas a los que consideren que esto a sido pura basura (sepan que yo soy de la misma opinión XD). Sea cual sea el caso, agradecería muchísimo sus reviews, las criticas positivas siempre nos ayudan (a nosotros, los autores) a seguir adelante con mayores ánimos, las criticas negativas (siempre y cuando sean constructivas y educadas) siempre nos ayudan a corregir errores y a esforzarnos más para superarnos.

Por cierto, debo agradecer nuevamente por todos sus amables reviews en "Acerca de miel y suspiros" y en "Una Ultima Vez", realmente me siento muy a gusto en este fandom, por lo que no planeo abandonarlo...al menos no de momento XD

Como fuere, siempre dejo mis mejores deseos para ustedes!

Saluda atentamente

Viosil Uab


End file.
